Hunger Games: Truth or Dare?
by I am cLOVELY
Summary: Right, so the Hunger Games characters are REALLY bored and they decide to play a game of 'truth or dare'. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games: Truth or Dare?**

**Right, so the Hunger Games characters are REALLY bored and decide to play a game of 'truth or dare'.**

"Katniss, I'm bored," Prim whined to her older sister. "Do you know a game we can play?"

Katniss shrugged. "I don't know, Prim," she says. But then she got the most brilliant idea.

She began rounding up everyone and they all gathered in Katniss and Prim's house. They all looked warily at the two Everdeen children. Peeta cleared his throat.

"Is there a…uh…purpose for bringing us here?" he asked.

Katniss nodded. "Everyone here's bored, right? Well, why don't we all play 'truth or dare'? There's nothing else better to do anyway."

"Sure," Rue said brightly. "That sounds fun."

Everyone else agreed to play as well. They decided that Katniss would go first, since she thought of the game. She grinned and looked around at everyone. Who shall she choose? Her eyes rested on Cato and her grin widened.

"Cato," she said. "Truth…or dare?"

"Well dare, obviously," Cato said a note of superiority in his voice. "Truths are for wimps."

Katniss grinned evilly. "We'll see about that. I dare you to…have a two-minute conversation with…hmm…your sock. And I'm going to make sure it's exactly two minutes."

Cato scoffs. "You call _that _a good dare? Come on, Katniss. I know better ones than that."

"I'm not finished yet," Katniss said. "You can't do it in here. You have to do it in front of the whole of District 12. I'll make sure everyone's attention is on you."

Now Cato paled. "What? I'm not doing that. That would be embarrassing."

"That's kind of the point," Katniss grinned.

Cato stared daggers at her. "All right, I'll do it. But you're going to pay for it," he grumbled.

So Katniss got everyone's attention and Cato started his animated conversation to his sock for two whole minutes. Everyone was cracking up laughing. When his two minutes were up, he walked down, face red from embarrassment, and glared at Katniss.

"Did you have fun?" Katniss asked innocently.

"Cato, you are so funny," Clove added. "Katniss you should've made him talk to his sock for _four _minutes."

Cato glared at them both. They walked back into the Everdeen household and Cato spun a wooden spoon. The round tip pointed to…


	2. Chapter 2

Gale! Cato grinned. "Truth or dare, Gale?"

Gale thought for a while, wondering what the consequences for each will be. Finally, he said, "I'll just pick dare so you can't call me a wuss."

_Yes, _Cato thought triumphantly. "Gale, I dare you to snog Katniss."

Gale smiled. "Sure," he said.

Unfortunately, Katniss was not so excited. She paled and backed as far away from Gale as she could and hid behind Thresh.

"Please don't, Gale," she pleaded weakly. "Cato, please change the dare."

But Cato just grinned. "Sorry, I can't. A dare's a dare."

"Come on, Catnip," Gale said, but Katniss gulped and got behind Thresh more.

"Just get it over and done with," Prim said, grinning widely. "Anyway, isn't Gale your friend?"

"Yes," Katniss said. "He's my friend. Not my _boy_friend. There's a big difference between the two."

"Actually," Rue said. "He's a boy, and he's your friend. That would make him your _boy_friend."

Katniss glared at her. "Shut up, Rue."

"Oh Katniss, just go to Gale and get it over and done with. Then we can continue with the game," Clove said, and dragged her over to Gale.

So Katniss had to endure two minutes of constantly being kissed by Gale. She had a look of complete disgust on her face. Everyone else was laughing hysterically and Katniss glared at them all-but mostly Cato, since he was the one who told Gale to do this. She gave him a look like; _I'm going to kill you. _

Although it was only for two minutes, it felt like two hours to Katniss. She was thoroughly glad when it was over and went to sit as far away from Gale as possible. The person who was closest to her now was Thresh.

"Hi, Thresh," she said. "You're my new best friend now."

"Whatever," Thresh said indifferently. "Just as long as you don't kiss me or anything."

Katniss shrugged. "I don't intend to kiss anymore people. Thanks to _somebody." _She threw Gale a really good death glare.

He threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it wasn't my fault. Cato dared me to do it."

Katniss nodded. "And I'm going to make sure he pays dearly for it. But you also did it willingly. So you're to blame as well."

"Guys," Peeta said. "When you're all done arguing, Gale has to spin the spoon."

That stopped Katniss and Gale talking. Gale got the wooden spoon and gave it a good spin. When it came to a stop, the spoon was pointing to…


	3. Chapter 3

Prim!

"Yay!" Prim squealed. "It's me!"

"Truth or dare?" Gale asked.

Prim thought for a while. If she chose dare, she might have to do something _super _embarrassing. If she chose truth, she might have to confess something about herself. And that could be equally embarrassing.

"Hmm…" she said, eyeing Gale suspiciously. "I'll go with dare."

"Brave girl," Katniss commented.

"That's the spirit, Prim," Peeta added.

"Just because you're twelve," Gale said. "I won't pick anything embarrassing for you."

"What?!" Clove cried indignantly. "That's not fair!"

"Gale, since I'm twelve too, can you not do an embarrassing truth or dare for me?" Rue asked, pulling her best puppy-dog face.

Gale nodded.

"You are way too soft, Gale," Cato rolled his eyes. "But anyway, get on with the dare."

"Prim," Gale said. "I dare you to go to a little kid and do that night-time, day-time thing."

"Ooh," Prim clapped her hands excitedly. "I love that video! It's so funny!"

She rushed out of the house and to one of the other houses in the Seam. Everyone else spectated from behind a bush. Prim knocked on the door. A little girl of about six opened the door and stared at Prim with big brown eyes.

"Hello," Prim smiled and greeted.

"Hi," the little girl replied shyly. "Can I help you?"

Prim shook her head. "That's all right. But would you like to see something entertaining?"

The girl tilted her head to one side. "What does entertaining mean?" she asked.

"Would you like to see something funny?" Prim asked.

At the word 'funny', the girl became instantly excited. She clapped her hands and giggled.

"Okay!" she cried enthusiastically.

Prim looked over to the bush where everyone else was hidden. She smiled and turned back to the little girl. She bent down and covered the girl's eyes. "Night-time," she said.

She took her hands away and said, "Daytime!"

She covered the girl's eyes again. "Night-time," she said. She uncovered the girl's eyes. "Daytime."

The girl clapped her hands and jumped up and down, giggling uncontrollably.

"Do it again!" she said. "Do it again!"

So Prim repeated the pattern over and over again, each time the little girl laughed harder and harder. Finally, Prim stopped altogether and stood up.

"It was nice playing with you," she ruffled the girl's hair. "By the way, my name's Prim."

The girl smiled brightly. "My name's Siena."

"Well, see you around, Siena," Prim said, and walked to the bush where the other players of 'truth or dare' were.

"That was so fun," she said. "Siena is so adorable."

"Gale, you should've given her a better dare," Clove said. "You should've made her…I don't know…walk bare-footed in a big pile of poo, or something. That would be more fun."

"Ew," Prim and Rue said in unison. "That's gross."

Lavender (Foxface) rolled her eyes. "Come on," she sighed exasperatedly. "Let's just go back and spin the spoon."

They walked back inside the house and Prim spun the spoon. When it stopped, the spoon was pointing to…

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Feel free to give me any suggestions too. So I decided to give Prim an easy dare, just because I don't want her to do anything gross or embarrassing. Once again, thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Glimmer!

The tall, blond-haired girl was shaking with enthusiasm. "I go with dare," she said. "Like Cato said, truth is for scaredy-cats."

"Is that so?" Prim asked, smiling maliciously. "We'll see about that. Have you got your phone with you, Glimmer?"

Glimmer frowned. "Yes, of course. Why?"

Prim's smile widened. "Good, because you're going to need it. I dare you to have a…hmm…three-minute conversation with President Snow."

The colour drained from Glimmer's face. She stared at Katniss' little sister, hardly daring to believe that a mere twelve-year old could come up with such a good dare.

"What?" she squeaked. "I'm not doing that. As if I'd waste my time on some old man."

"Oh, and that's not the best part," Prim continued to grin maliciously. "You have to speak French, and put your phone on loud speaker, so that everyone here can listen as well."

"Oh, Prim," Katniss smiled at her sister. "That is an _awesome _dare. Come on, Glimmer. I thought you said you weren't a scaredy-cat."

"But I don't even know that much French," Glimmer protested. "I only know a few sentences."

"So, use those sentences," Clove failed to suppress a smile. She was impressed at Prim. "I doubt President Snow would know what you're talking about. He spends _way _too much time in that rose garden of his."

Glimmer gulped. She desperately wanted Prim to change the dare, but knew that the twelve-year old wouldn't. She got out her phone with shaky hands. Then she frowned.

"Does anyone know his phone number?" she asked.

There was silence from everyone. Uh-oh. Neither of them knew the president's phone number. There was an awkward silence. Then Rue came up with a suggestion.

"I have an idea," she said. "Let's go on Google and search it up."

"Great idea, Rue," Peeta said. "Gosh, the twelve-year olds are coming up with good ideas today."

"Yeah, little kids rock," Prim and Rue high-fived.

They didn't have any computers, so they used Marvel's ipad. Glimmer was thinking silently, _please take your time. Please take your time. _

"Ah ha," Marvel said triumphantly. "Here it is. Glimmer, President Snow's number is 123 456 789."

"That's a weird…" Glimmer began, but Cato interrupted.

"Just call him, Glimmer," he said impatiently.

"And remember," Clove grinned. "Put it on loud speaker. I'm sure everyone here wants to hear your…ah…chat."

Glimmer gulped and keyed in President Snow's phone number. She took a deep breath and pressed the button with the green phone on it. Then she put it on loud speaker and placed it in the centre of the circle. First only the dial tone could be heard. But then it stopped, and President Snow was on the line.

"Hello?" he said, like anyone would when their phone rang.

Glimmer took a deep breath. "Um…bonjour?"

Everyone else burst into silent laughter. Glimmer glared at them all.

"Sorry?" was the reply from the president. "What language was that?"

"Je parle français," Glimmer said. She resisted the urge to press the 'end call' button. "J'ai dix-sept ans."

"Sorry, I can't understand you," President Snow said. "Could you please speak English?"

Glimmer bit her lip. What other sentences in French did she know?

"Er…j'aime le sport," she said. "Quelle est la date de ton anniversaire?"

"Er…sorry?" the president asked. "I don't understand whatever language you're speaking. Bye."

He hung up and everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

"That was so funny," Marvel said, and Clove thumped her hand on the wooden floor. "Glimmer, I didn't know you knew that much French."

"Sorry," Gale mimicked President Snow. "I can't understand you. Could you please speak English?"

The only one besides Glimmer who wasn't laughing was Thresh. His face was as indifferent as ever. But if you looked closely, you could just see the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Can we just continue with the game now?" Glimmer complained.

Everyone nodded and stopped laughing. But they were still grinning widely. Glimmer spun the spoon and it landed on…

**Chapter 4 is up. Once again, thanks for the reviews. I learn French in school, so that is how I know these French sentences that Glimmer spoke. I will try to make every chapter I write a little longer the previous one. **


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss! Glimmer grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth," Katniss said without any hesitation. "If I pick dare, you'll probably make me do something _really _embarrassing. I won't take the risk."

"Scaredy-cat," Prim teased her older sister. "I chose dare, and I'm four years younger than you."

"Shut up, Prim," Katniss rolled her eyes. "You didn't even get a good dare. Gale was too soft with you."

Prim nodded and turned to Gale. "Thanks, Gale."

"No problem," Gale replied. "Come on, Glimmer. We're all waiting."

"I'm trying to think," Glimmer said irritably. "It's not easy to think of a truth."

So everyone waited impatiently. Prim and Rue were playing rock, paper, scissors.

"Ah ha," Glimmer cried finally. "I've got it. Katniss, out of all the boys in the room…"

"Oh gosh, here we go," Katniss replied, rolling her eyes.

"…who would you snog with?" Glimmer finished, grinning.

"Well…" Katniss said slowly. "Definitely _not _Gale."

"What? Oh come on, Catnip," Gale said indignantly. "We know each other the longest. We were hunting partners in the woods."

Katniss shrugged. "Too bad, so sad," she said. "Anyway, let's see…there are Peeta, Cato, Marvel and Thresh. Maybe not Thresh."

Thresh, although he looked as indifferent as ever, inwardly gave a sigh of relief.

"Peeta, Cato or Marvel," Katniss continued. "Well, they're all pretty repulsive…"

"Hey!" Peeta, Cato and Marvel cried in unison. "That's not funny!"

Katniss ignored them and continued to think.

"Marvel's probably too tall, Cato's probably too buff. I'll go with Peeta, although it does _not _mean I'll snog him. I do not intend on snogging anyone else."

Peeta smiled broadly. "Ha," he said to the other boys. "Suck."

Cato, Marvel and Gale all gave Peeta really good death stares. Peeta turned beetroot-red and looked down.

"I probably shouldn't have said that," he said.

"I think so too," Thresh agreed. "If a fight broke out, Peeta, you would stand no chance at all."

"Well _thanks," _Peeta replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Thresh said.

Peeta glared at him. "I never knew you talked so much," he said.

"Look who's talking," Thresh said.

Rue couldn't help letting a small giggle escape her mouth. "Thresh is _very _good with comebacks," she said matter-of-factly, trying to keep a straight face. "No-one in District 11 can match his wit."

"Surprise, surprise," Peeta murmured, and this time both Rue and Prim giggled.

"Oh, stop your squabbling and just spin the stupid spoon," Clove said.

So Katniss spun the spoon and it landed on…

**Chapter 5, folks! Besides the feedback on my chapters, I would also like suggestions. **

**I know Thresh doesn't talk much in the actual book, but oh well. Things can change. Anyway, please review. Suggestions would be highly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

Clove! As she expected, the girl from District 2 chose dare. Katniss smiled mischievously. She had just thought of the best dare for Clove.

"Are you sure, Clove?" Katniss asked innocently. "You sure you don't want to change your option?"

"No thanks," Clove said with complete confidence. "I'll stick with dare."

"All right then," Katniss said. "I dare you to take of both your shoes and socks and walk through a big pile of poop."

All of Clove's confidence melted away and the colour drained from her face.

"But…but…" she stammered. "But that's disgusting."

"I know," Katniss nodded, smiling broadly. "But it's what you get for telling Gale he should've dared Prim to do it. Not…that…I like Gale. He's really annoying. But Prim's my sister."

"Aww, Katniss," Prim smiled at her big sister. "Thank you. I love you."

She hugged her sister tightly.

"Yes, I love you too, Prim," Katniss said. "Now get off."

"Come on, Clove," Lavender said. "Don't be a chicken."

Cato and Marvel made chicken noises and Rue and Prim giggled uncontrollably.

"Maybe she's secretly a chicken," Peeta suggested.

"I am _not,_" Clove cried indignantly. "All right, I'll do it. Just so you lot stop calling me a chicken."

"Clove the chicken," Rue laughed. "That sounds funny."

"Shut up, Rue," Clove glared at the little girl from District 11.

She walked outside and everyone followed her. They came to a pile of poo. It stank like crazy. It was like a hundred skunks had farted here. Clove wrinkled her nose and began to take off her shoes, but Katniss shook her head.

"I think the pile is too small," she said thoughtfully. "Let's find a bigger one, shall we?"

Poor Clove was about to faint. A bigger pile? This pile right here was bad enough. She didn't want to see what a pile of poo bigger than this would be. But she didn't dare argue. It would be no point and everyone would just call her a chicken. So she simply followed behind the group, purposely walking slowly.

"Ah, this is better," Katniss announced finally. "Okay, Clove. Take your shoes off and walk through here."

As soon as Clove saw it, she felt sick. When Katniss said 'a big pile of poo', what she really meant was 'a _huge _pile of poo'. Clove gulped and slowly began taking of her shoes and socks.

She placed her left foot into the pile of poo and it sank in deeply with a _squelch! _She closed her eyes. With every step she took, she thought 'this is_ really _disgusting!'

Finally, when she stepped out of the huge pile of mushy poo, she sighed with relief. It was over. It was finally over. But then she looked down at her feet and wrinkled her nose. Every single tiny bit on her feet was covered in brown stuff. She could not see even the slightest bit of bare flesh. It was all under the poo. She walked to the nearest tap and washed her feet off.

When the water had washed all the poo off, Clove sighed in relief and put her shoes and socks back on.

"Was that fun, Clove?" Prim asked sweetly. "That must be the best experience in your life."

Clove glared at her.

"In your dreams," she muttered.

They walked back into the Everdeen household and Clove spun the spoon. When it stopped spinning, the spoon was pointing to…

**Phew! Chapter 6. Thanks for all the reviews. More suggestions would be appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

Thresh! Clove was slightly disappointed, though she did not show it. She had hoped the spoon would land on Marvel.

"Truth or dare, Thresh?" Clove asked.

Thresh shrugged indifferently.

Peeta sighed.

"Rue, is Thresh always looking like this?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Rue replied and Peeta sighed exasperatedly, making Rue giggle.

"I pick truth," Thresh said. "Just so I don't have to get up. This spot is really quite comfortable."

"You lazy bum," Katniss said. "But anyway…hurry up Clove!"

"All righty," Clove said. "Thresh, if you were to go out with someone in this room for a whole year, who would you go out with?"

She knew it was a lame question, and she knew everyone else was thinking the same-particularly Cato. But nothing else would come to her mind and anyway, Thresh didn't talk much. It would be very interesting just to know who he would go out with.

Thresh-although he looked as indifferent as ever- was thinking hard. Not any of the boys, of course. That would just be awkward. Not Clove or Glimmer. They were not really his type. Prim and Rue were way too young. That just left one person left.

"I pick Katniss," Thresh answered finally. "Just because she's the most sensible. _However, _that does _not _mean I will ever go out with her."

Katniss shrugged indifferently.

"Don't worry," she said. "I don't intend on making out with anyone anyway. Not after what _someone _did."

Of course, she was looking at Gale. Katniss' most trusted hunting partner looked back at her indignantly.

"It wasn't _my _fault," he protested. "Blame Cato. He dared me to do it. It's his fault."

"But he wasn't the one who actually did it," Katniss countered. "Plus, you did it willingly. That makes it your fault too."

Cato sighed with relief. Phew! He wasn't in trouble with Katniss. But, unfortunately, he thought too early.

Katniss rounded on him.

"It's your fault too, Cato," she said. "Why on _earth _did you dare Gale to snog me?"

Cato shrugged.

"I figured it would be pretty fun to watch," he replied.

Katniss glared at him. She opened her mouth to retort, but Marvel interrupted.

"Do you _always _have to argue after _every _truth or dare?" he asked, clearly annoyed. "Can't we just continue playing _without _any interruptions?"

Katniss closed her mouth, but she was still glaring at Cato. Thresh spun the spoon and it landed on…

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my other fanfiction. **


	8. Chapter 8

Marvel!

Before Thresh could say anything, the tall boy from District 1 spoke in a somewhat superior tone.

"Dare," he said. "I pick dare."

Thresh didn't pause for a second. He had been hoping the spoon would land on Marvel. His expression remained the same as he looked at Marvel, but if you peered closely, you could just see a hint of mischievousness in his dark-brown eyes.

This expression made Marvel uneasy. He shifted in his seat.

"I don't like that look," he said weakly. "It makes me think I'll have to do something super embarrassing."

Clove rolled her eyes. "Marvel," she sighed exasperatedly. "Lots of us have done embarrassing things. It's your turn now."

"Come on, Thresh," Cato said. "We're all waiting."

"All right, all right," Thresh replied. "I was simply testing your patience level. Obviously it's not very high."

Cato balled his fists, but before anything really bad could happen, Thresh gave Marvel his dare. And it was so bad that Marvel regretted his choice instantly.

"Marvel," Thresh said. "I dare you to kiss Cato full on the lips."

"WHAT?!" both Marvel and Cato cried in horror.

"Are you _insane_?" Marvel shrieked.

"There's no _way _that's ever going to happen," Cato added. "That's disgusting."

"I think that's the point," Prim said, grinning widely.

Marvel and Cato glared at Prim.

"Katniss, you're going to have to teach your sister how to talk to her elders," Marvel said.

"Elders?" Prim asked innocently. "Are you that old we have to call you Elder Marvel and Elder Cato?"

"Oh, shut up," Cato threw a death glare at her. "I never knew that a twelve-year old could be so rude."

"And I never knew that an eighteen-year old could be so stupid," Prim replied coolly, making everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

"Oh, Cato," Peeta said. "You got owned."

"By a twelve-year old," Gale added. "What a shame."

Marvel and Cato glared daggers at him. Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys going to kiss each other or what?" she asked, obviously bored of all the arguing.

"No!" Marvel and Cato said.

"Oh please," Lavender said, moving towards them. "Just get it over and done with. And if you two don't hurry up, I'm going to bang your heads together."

Poor Marvel and Cato. They couldn't find a way to get out of doing this. They took a deep breath and moved closer to each other. But neither of they did not dare make their lips touch. They quivered and Lavender got too impatient.

"Oh for goodness sakes," she said, and banged their heads together. "There. That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Marvel and Cato backed away as far as they could from each other as quickly as possible. They began spitting out saliva and wiping their mouths. Everyone else was laughing, but none as much as either Clove or Glimmer. Glimmer was holding her sides and Clove was thumping her hand on the ground.

"That was _gross_," Cato said. "I am _never _doing that again."

"Oh shut up, the rest of you," Marvel glared at everyone. "It wasn't funny."

As usual, Thresh was not laughing. But that did not mean he wasn't grinning widely.

Everyone else stopped laughing, but they were still trying to suppress their smiles. Marvel glared at them all once more, and then spun the spoon really hard. It was spinning really fast and took a while to stop. But when it did finally stop, it was pointing to…

**I know Marvel and Cato kissing each other is gross. But I did it anyway to make this chapter as funny as possible. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta!

"Well, boy with the bread," Marvel grinned evilly. "What do you pick?"

He didn't care whether it was truth or dare. He had thought of both beforehand. Of course, he was hoping Peeta would pick dare.

Peeta thought for a while. Looking at Marvel's evil smile, he wondered which choice would be better. Knowing Marvel, a dare would definitely be a gross or embarrassing one, but a truth could be just as bad. It was a tough choice.

He took so long with his choice that everyone became impatient.

"Hurry up, Peeta," Clove said. "Gosh, why are boys always taking so long to make a decision?"

"Why are _grown-ups _always taking so long to make a decision?" Prim said, trying to suppress a smile.

Rue giggled. "Good one, Prim," she said, and the two twelve-year olds high-fived.

But everyone else glared at them. Both Prim and Rue squeaked like scared animals and huddled together. All the death glares that they were getting from everyone else really scared them.

Poor Prim and Rue.

"Just hurry up and make your choice, Peeta," Gale said. "We don't have all day, you know."

"At this rate, this game's going to last till Christmas," Cato complained.

"Or next year's Christmas," Katniss said.

All this seemed to get Peeta annoyed.

"Gah!" he said. "Just shut up and I'll make my choice."

That seemed to silence everyone.

A few minutes later, Peeta had _finally _made his choice.

"All right, Marvel," he began.

"About time," Marvel murmured, but cleared his face when he saw Peeta glaring at him.

"I pick dare," Peeta finished.

_Yes_, Marvel thought excitedly. _Yes, yes, yes._

"Peeta," he said with a really evil grin on his face. "I dare you to…"

He looked around at everyone else with a kind of scared-ish look on his face.

"Um…I'm sure a particular person would hate me for this," he said. "But…uh…I dare you to kiss Clove."

"WHAT?!" Clove shouted. "I am _not _kissing anyone."

"Oh come on, Clove," Katniss laughed loudly. "Don't be a chicken. I've had worse."

She looked pointedly at Gale, who turned bright red and looked down.

Clove gulped, but Peeta seemed surprisingly at ease. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he had just the tiniest crush on the girl from District 2. He grinned and held his arms out to Clove.

"Come on, Clove," he said.

"Ew," Clove squealed and backed away as far as she could. "No way am _I _going to kiss you."

Lavender rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Then she grabbed Clove's arm tightly.

"Come on, missy," she said, dragging Clove over into Peeta's outstretched arms.

Clove tried to free her arm, but Lavender's hands were like iron. Reluctantly, she let herself be pulled over to Peeta, who wrapped his arms around her warmly.

Peeta kissed Clove on her forehead and Clove had a look of total disgust. She shivered and as soon as Peeta's lips parted from her forehead, she moved as far away from him as possible. She just so happened to move between Prim and Rue.

"Hey!" Rue protested. "Bully!"

"Just because you're bigger than us doesn't mean you can push us around," Prim added.

"Sorry," Clove said and moved to sit beside Glimmer instead.

Before Peeta could spin the spoon, a _beep _sound came out of Cato's pocket. It turned out to be an alarm. He and Clove groaned.

"We have to go now," Cato told everyone else, who groaned in response. "It was fun playing with you guys though."

Cato and Clove got up and walked out. Marvel and Glimmer followed shortly.

"Well," Lavender said. "There's no point in playing now. There are too little people."

She and Thresh walked out.

"Bye Prim," Rue wept. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Prim said, and both girls hugged tightly.

Then Rue got up and left. Peeta walked back to the bakery and Katniss and Gale ventured into the woods to hunt (though Katniss kept her distance).

Poor Prim was left all alone. She sighed, got up and walked into her room. There was nothing else to do, so she fell asleep.

**Yay! Finally the story's completed. Now I can continue with my other fanfiction. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciated it. **


End file.
